


weak knees

by orphan_account



Series: let's awkwardly explore having fun [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humor, Kink Exploration, No Smut, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't know...I guess a fantasy of mine has always been having you sit on my face..."Oliver and Felicity confess fantasies, which leads to awkward conversations and shyness.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: let's awkwardly explore having fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941610
Kudos: 43





	weak knees

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I typed up quick and I thought was funny, awkward, endearing. As many of you may know I am on somewhat of a hiatus, but I try to write when I can. Which is how this was born into the A Top, A Switch and A Bottom verse. It's basically just a side story of Oliver and Felicity exploring and sharing fantasies in the verse before the shit hits the fan in the main story... which I will fix eventually I swear. For now I hope you enjoy this ficlet? Drabble? Whatever you want to call it. I did a quick edit, nothing thorough so, there may be mistakes.
> 
> Also please remember that this verse is very much teens figuring out their sexualities, comfort zones, likes and dislikes. It's meant to be a little awkward and shy. I appreciate you reading and hope you're all safe and well. 
> 
> xx enjoy

“Felicity I just think we’d both really enjoy it, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Felicity bites her bottom lip and furrows her brow looking at Oliver before saying, “what makes you think you’ll enjoy me  _ sitting  _ on your FACE, Oliver? Honestly will you even be able to breathe?...”

Oliver laughs, actually laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Felicity, my favorite pastime is already having my head between your legs, this is just a different angle with you having control...what’re you nervous about?”

Breaking eye contact Felicity looks down at the comforter and picks at invisible lint before mumbling, “I’m clumsy and have weak knees...what if I lose my balance.”

Oliver lifts Felicity’s chin to make her look at him and gives her a soft smile as he says, “I’ll help hold you up, but if you fall I'll always catch you. We don’t have to, I just thought maybe-“

Felicity cuts Oliver off with a kiss and pulls back just as suddenly nodding and saying, “okay let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity


End file.
